Patch 21
Patch #21 - 05/22/2015 In addition to the following list for this patch there is a lot of work currently being done on the basebuilding system. There is no ETA for basebuilding yet, but we will be doing some streams of it as parts of the system are completed. Game * Vehicle wheels will now display correctly and the vehicle bouncing issue should be fixed. * Optimized networking layer to reduce bandwidth usage Map * All tractor props have been removed * Added logs at current river boundaries so players can avoid getting boats stuck there * Updated gravel texture material * Generators now have a physics proxy so you can't walk through them * Added vehicle spawn locations to some of the newer areas we've released Items * Increased running speed while using a Torch * Old rugged backpack model replaced with new model * New rugged backpack has four color variations * Added baseball bat - primary weapon and will appear on your back when not used * Jerry cans now spawn with a physics proxy * Torch no longer leaves behind a particle effect and sound when deselected or entering water * Fixed attachment points for the M40A5 so sniper scope is in correct location * Added in 5.56 rounds and spent rounds * Adjusted particle effects for the AT-15 and M40A5 rifles * Adjusted all spawn percentages for melee weapons Crafting * Baseball bat can be improved with nails Vehicles The tires don't display the damage % correctly. For now, you can drag a destroyed tire into your inventory and back onto the vehicle to repair it. * Added drivable tractor * Boats have pushable flag set, so players can push them a little when needed * Moved exit position for passengers to be inside of the boat instead of outside in the water * Adjusted wheel physics proxy so quadbike doesn't appear to float above the ground a little, fixed handle bar rotation * Fixed missing horn sound on the truck UI * Sniper scope icon added * Added icons for new baseball bat weapons * Added icons for new rugged backpack variations * Fixed incorrect display of vehicle wheels appearing AI * Fixed mutant spawning inside of a house and being stuck in the floor Sounds There is an issue where you can currently hear firing sounds really far away (a byproduct of the reverb system we're working on). We will hotfix soon to remove those. * Sounds added for the tractor * Many weapon sounds updated with reverb now when firing * Fixed duplicate firing sound from the shotgun Animations * Animation set added for the baseball bat * Altered the flashlight animations so he light is held up instead of the old down position * New rugged backpack properly skinned to deform with character movement * Added another fist melee animation variation Models/Textures * Sandbags texture adjusted to not be as bright * Adjusted textures on the large rock walls and stone rocks * ATM model updated * Fixed some flickering issues on one of the warehouses * Fixed LOD textures on the church * Fixed some flickering decals on some building floors * Fixed bodybags LODs * Fixed surface types for the military tent LODs * Improved texture on one of the shed models * Fixed wooden fence that didn't have a surface type assigned to it << Back to Patch #20 | Proceed to Patch #22 >> Category:Patch